


I'll Fucking Digest You (One Kiss At A Time)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Fireflies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek, Creature Stiles, M/M, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, when Stiles dreamt about growing up, he dreamt of his mother’s smile, of being as big and as brave of his father. He dreamt of having a little boy of his own, who he could play with and teach all the cool things that his parents had taught him. </p><p>He dreamt of being happy. </p><p>His dream had shattered when his mom had died…or no, maybe shattered was too harsh a word. His dream had dimmed, like someone had shut the lights off around the stage he’d placed his hopes on. </p><p>Then Scott had gotten bitten and Stiles had met Derek Hale and…oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fucking Digest You (One Kiss At A Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Lurk by The Neighbourhood. 
> 
> Huge thanks to my awesome beta Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta!

As a child, when Stiles dreamt about growing up, he dreamt of his mother’s smile, of being as big and as brave of his father. He dreamt of having a little boy of his own, who he could play with and teach all the cool things that his parents had taught him.

He dreamt of being happy.

His dream had shattered when his mom had died…or no, maybe shattered was too harsh a word. His dream had dimmed, like someone had shut the lights off around the stage he’d placed his hopes on.

Then Scott had gotten bitten and Stiles had met Derek Hale and…oh.

The dream morphed, there was still no brilliant stage light shining on the figures. Now it was fireflies flittering around each character, bathing their bodies in a ghastly red light.

The same red shining in the eyes of the alpha.

Stiles learned the taste of betrayal and the rough touch of loss. He watched Derek build a pack and lose it. He watched his best friend morph into someone he didn’t know and he watched his father spiral down and down, so far down until not even the fireflies could reach him.

Everything was so wrong but the dream was still there, the red light of its fireflies flickering with shades of dull green that pulsed like the shard of _something_ in Stiles’ chest.

Deaton hadn’t wanted to teach him. Stiles could see it in the way that the man only gave him enough and never more. Always censoring himself whenever Stiles was around but Stiles had grown up with broken dreams and he was sick of watching them play out in real life.

So he listened, he listened to the things that Deaton didn’t say.

The spark was trainable, the spark was useful but Deaton never said it was dangerous.

He also never said it was powerful and that made the fireflies fling themselves at the darkness surrounding Stiles’ dream. Their light shining on a road he hadn’t seen before, one built of flames and ashes.

Stiles didn’t think, he just followed the fireflies.

Learning had been easy…control had been hard but Stiles learned.

He replaced the alcohol in his father’s bottles with fruit juice in the weeks that led up to the apology that the department sent out.

Apparently the Sherriff’s misconduct couldn’t be proven and wasn’t that so weird?

The first day that his dad smiled at him as he dressed in his uniform, Stiles could almost feel the man’s firefly combust, leaving a will-o-wisp dancing around his dream-father’s head.

Dealing with Scott had been in equal parts easier and harder but Stiles was so used to dreams that it was easy to change Scott’s until there was no dream at all and Scott had no choice but to face the reality that he was creating.

Stiles left him to deal with it on his own because being Scott’s crutch was what had led to this moment.

It was time for Scott to grow up and Stiles didn’t flinch when Scott’s firefly vanished on the night that he told Scott he’d be leaving his pack.

Drawing the alpha spark from the alpha pack had been both terrifying and exhilarating.

They’d been expecting an attack or an ambush…they hadn’t expected magic and Stiles barely managed to channel the spark back into Derek before the fireflies that had surrounded the pack flared even brighter, spiralling out into the darkness and taken their shadow beings with them.

Teaching Derek to be an alpha was so easy that it made Stiles want to cry when he thought about the hard time that they’d given the other man the first time around.

The fireflies surrounding dream-Derek danced as Stiles focused on their counterpart.

The thing about Derek wasn’t that he didn’t think he deserved to be looked after; it was the fact that he didn’t expect it.

Honestly Stiles couldn’t judge him for that especially after everything he’d been through. It was like life enjoyed ripping out the foundations from under the young alpha. First he’d lost his family, then his sister, then his pack. It was one loss after another and any sensible person would stop hoping.

That’s why Stiles had had to change his approach to Derek’s situation.

Just saying that he’d stay hadn’t been enough; he’d had to show Derek that there was no way he would leave his side.

Getting Derek’s alpha-ship back had just been the tip of the iceberg.

Hunting down Boyd and Erica then getting Isaac back on-board had been like pulling teeth and Stiles wasn’t even going to mention how hard it had been to get Scott to stop seeing Derek as the villain of their story.

It hadn’t been easy but he’d done it, exhausting his spark and forcing it to grow as he pushed his magic further and further because every time Derek looked around at his little pack, Stiles could see something settling in him and it made the heat in Stiles’ chest grow until it was an inferno.

There were even more fireflies in Stiles’ dream now but he knew that he wasn’t anywhere close to done and the fireflies knew it too.

The way that they settled around dream-Derek said as much.

Without the constant challenge to his authority, Derek had mellowed.

Pack meetings were less about him dictating the rules and more about him helping. The training regimes hadn’t gentled but now they were informative and constructive instead of torturous. Hell, Stiles even enjoyed it sometimes, especially when the wolves forgot that he could keep up with them…Derek never seemed to forget.

Derek was the one who seemed to notice Stiles the most and Stiles had spent enough time finding himself to learn what interest looked like and Derek was definitely interested.

But Stiles knew he hadn’t expected this.

Derek arched beneath his touch, back shifting into a sinuous curve that put his ass on display and Stiles had had fucking dreams about that ass. It was like the ninth wonder of the world and it deserved to be worshipped.

He might have said that out loud if the way that Derek glanced over his shoulder at him with a tiny smirk was anything to go by.

“What are you laughing about, big guy?” Stiles huffed, not even a little bit embarrassed. “Don’t act like you don’t know just how pretty your ass is.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever thought about it,” Derek admitted and Stiles was offended on the behalf of Derek’s gorgeous ass because it deserved to be thought about.

Curling his fingers around Derek’s hips Stiles tugged him back until Derek’s ass was snug against his groin. “Can I say that I’ve dreamt about it? Because I have, many, many times,” Stiles whispered as he rolled his hips forwards.

Derek hummed beneath his breath but the way that he pushed back into Stiles’ touch was encouraging to say the least.

“You gonna show me or just talk about it?” Derek taunted and Stiles exhaled, watching as embers curled in the air before he refocused on the wolf beneath his hands.

“You better hold on to your fur, sour-wolf, cause you’re in for a ride,” he promised.

Later that night when Derek was spread out on his sheets, body covered in sweat and already fading bruises, his thighs slick with saliva and semen, Stiles watched as fireflies danced across his skin.

No, Stiles’ dreams hadn’t been shattered at all…they’d just adapted.

 


End file.
